Life after Death and Angel Wings
by eburnim
Summary: Jack is taken to his first centennial Spirits of Earth get together. Here the greatest of the great and the baddest of the bad get together to meet and greet and try not to rip each others throats out. At this party he meets Death and learns surprising things about life after death and the unique jobs behind all of the spirits, even Pitch.
1. The Big Happy Get-together

Life after Death and Angel Wings

I lightly tugged on the throttling grasp of my new 'official Guardian' robes. God they were smothering, but I guess they looked okay though. They consisted of several layers of blue fabric with white trimming and were made to match the weird guardian slippers that were presented at my 'welcome new guardian' ceremony. The colors were nice, but the whole outfit looked archaic and uppity, and definitely not something I would have considered wearing of my own violation.

"North...do I really have to wear this?" I said in a whiney high-pitched voice, hoping to annoy North into letting me stay altogether.

North responded in his usual bellowing tone "You are Guardian now. You will be presented as new Guardian to all spirits of earth! This is very big deal."

Apparently every century most of the spirits of earth would gather at the Mount to meet and greet. The Mount is an area that can only be accessed by spirits, well _invited_ spirits at least. Only the greater spirits were invited, many lesser spirits found a way to attend anyway, and the greatest of the great were absolutely required to attend, and that apparently included the Guardians.

"Yaaaaayy! This is going to be so much fun! Do you think cupid will be there? Oh of course he will! What about Calypso? Oh I can't wait for everybody to meet you Jack! Does my outfit look okay? It _is_ a bit different from last time…"

Tooth apparently loved to attend this event, and was zipping from place to place with her long fluttering gown trailing behind her. Somehow though my spirits failed to be lifted by her enthusiasm. Maybe it had something to do with Bunny, who looked like he had the world's biggest bur stuck in his tail.

"Your outfit looks almost _exactly_ the same as last year Tooth and you _know_ that every _bloody_ century that Calypso comes along with the tiny pink fool Cupid, the leprechaun and the _BLEEDING GROUNDHOG_! Could this dad get any _worse?_

As you see…Bunny wasn't very happy. In the corner of my eye I saw Sandy flash some pictures above his head.

"Your right Sandy, if Pitch showed that would certainly give events a turn for the worse" Said Tooth in response to Sandy's pictures her energy seeming to drain away at the thought.

"Pitch?! Why would Pitch be there?" I asked, glancing around at the now solemn faces of my fellow Guardians.

North let out a long sigh. "Jack, you see this gathering is not only for the good spirits of earth to attend. All spirits good _or_ bad, naughty _or_ nice are invited if they are of significant power. It is supposed to help prevent conflict."

"Well _that_ worked out just peachy," I muttered under my breath.

"Perhaps not, but this is way things are," I rolled my eyes at the comment "and you must remember Jack…there is no fighting allowed at the Mount."

With the last two words he threw his snow globe and opened the passage to the biggest get-together of the century. I really hope that we all make it back in one in our respective pieces.


	2. The Mount

**Thank you Aqua and The Earth Elemental for your reviews! Here is the next chapter for all of you who have reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated for a looong while. I am probably the most unmotivated person I know. If you really want a new chapter and feel like I haven't updated in a while just message me. I need a solid kick in the rear sometimes. I hope the story keeps your interest;)**

The Mount was a grand plaza that was supposedly salvaged from the ruins of the great Mount Olympus after the fall of the Gods. It floated just separate from the earthly realm and had once stretched out for miles on end when the Gods had first created it.

I never really believed that the "big secret meeting place" of the spirits was truly in the ruins of a gigantic floating castle created by gods, but then I had never really believed that spirits could have become so powerful that they had achieved godhood, or if they had that they could have just disappeared.

Looking at the Mount now though, all doubts fled my mind. Before me stretched out a grand open plaza made of pure white stone, Greek style columns rose from the ground and were decorated with fine gold swirls and hieroglyphics. You could clearly see the beautiful Greek architecture in all the structures, but to my surprise there also seemed to be heavy Egyptian, Roman, and even _Mayan_ influences intertwined within the decoration and architecture. Not that I know much about any of those ancient cultures, especially Egypt, but I had seen posters and caused some museums to suffer from a case of an "overactive air-conditioners".

As I gazed toward the edges of this giant polished courtyard, I noticed that the marble became cracked and beyond that, past the very edges of the meeting site, a jungle of crumbling stone and decimated remains of once towering structures stretched on as far as the eye could see. It looked as if the sky had split open and rained meteors upon everything except the courtyard in which we now stood.

I didn't realize that I was standing frozen until I was jarred back to like by on earth shattering pat on the back from North.

"Is pretty nice, eh?" North proclaimed with his signature jolly chuckle.

"Yeah… this place is amazing!" I exclaimed. "How is this even possible? Was this really the city of the gods?"

At the question a dark expression flashed across his face, but vanished as soon as it came. "Perhaps once, yes, but now it is used by us! Father Time was good enough to patch up this courtyard as a neutral meeting place for all the greater spirits of earth, and has also made it that no time in the earth realm is lost during these get-together, this is so the busier spirits can still attend!" North let out another deep chuckle at the look of wonder still on my face as he herded me down the stairs. "Come now Jack. There are many who will with to meet the newest Guardian!"

 **Are there any spirits you think should be in attendance? Please give as many recommendations as possible! And yes…I'm planning to introduce the Groundhog;)**


End file.
